Pop Religion
by Bandwardcontest
Summary: The Pop Religion tour has paired sexy pop star, Issa Swan, with the leading Christian rock band Pure Religion. After watching sexy but chaste lead singer Edward Cullen perform night after night and really getting to know him, she can't take it anymore. Tonight, she intends to make him hers.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Edward Bella

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: The Pop Religion tour has paired sexy pop star, Issa Swan, with the leading Christian rock band Pure Religion. After watching sexy but chaste lead singer Edward Cullen perform night after night and really getting to know him, she can't take it anymore. Tonight, she intends to make him hers.

Word Count: 6121

*Disclaimer: The author does not own any of the publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

*Lyrics borrowed from Skillet – Yours to Hold

BPOV

After nine long, amazing months, this tour is finally wrapping up. Tonight is our last show, and my future's a little uncertain. The only thing I am sure of is that Edward Cullen has driven me wild for months and today everything changed.

Tonight, I intend to make him mine.

The label decided they wanted to try something different: bridge the gap in religion and pop by taking the biggest Christian rock band and having them tour with the premiere pop princess, who would be me, Issa Swan.

Pure Religion and I both balked at the idea when we were first told. None of us thought it could possibly work, and to be honest, I had no desire to be on tour with people I assumed would be constantly trying to save my soul ... as if my soul was what needed saving. It was my life that was spiraling out of control, but really there was no choice; what the label wanted the label got. Hence, the Pop Religion tour was born.

Girls and guys alike flocked to our shows. It was the perfect idea really—sexy rockin' boys for the ladies and skimpy outfits with erotic moves for the guys. An absolutely superb money making machine.

Edward Cullen, Pure Religion's lead singer, is every girl's wet dream come to life. The way he handles his guitar, the erotic way his fingers pluck the cords, can captivate any woman. He has the most amazing grass-green eyes, a jaw that all women want between their thighs, and don't even get me started on his hair. It's an amber color with blond and gold streaks all styled up to look like he just crawled out of bed from a good fuck.

But oh no, this boy doesn't fuck. That's the problem ... or maybe the appeal.

He's a good southern boy who loves God, has impeccable manners, a slight southern twang and charm for days. His body is perfection and his voice will make you melt. He was raised in church and is devoted to his beliefs. He's vowed to save himself for "the one," and it drives girls mad with want. He's unattainable, and he knows it, which adds a cocky, confidant air to him that makes women weak in the knees.

All that makes for some crazy groupies, always trying to be the one to make him break his convictions. Not that I can fault them really.

I have to admit it took a while before I realized Edward Cullen was so much more than his looks and onstage persona. After our initial misconceptions, we became the closest of friends. Then things progressed, and now I know how amazing he is, inside and out, and tonight I intend to make him mine in every way. His celibacy vow will be long over by the time dawn breaks.

I've spent most nights before getting ready, standing in the wings, mesmerized by his stage presence. His fingers working the strings of his guitar alone are enough to make women swoon. Add his low, gravelly voice and every woman in the audience is ready to get baptized on the spot.

With Emmett pounding the drums and Jasper playing bass, these boys are a force to be reckoned with. They hold their own with all rock bands, not just the Christian genre.

I turn to see Rose and Alice approaching. "Hey Bella, what's up?" Rose asks while following my sightline to the stage. She knows what I'm doing; I've been doing it for months—watching as much of Edward's performance as I can before I have to get ready for my own show.

"Just the usual, Rose," I answer while keeping my eyes glued to his form.

"Gosh, Bella," Alice interjects. "Just fuck him already."

"Oh I plan on it," I say while making eye contact with my girls. "I'm going to make that boy mine when we get back to the hotel tonight."

"It's about time," Rose mutters.

"Oh, don't even get me started. At least I'm finally going to make my move. It's more than all these cat and mouse games you've been playing with Emmett and Jasper. Those boys are head over heels and you two won't commit."

"What do you expect us to do, Bella?" Alice spits. "Marry them just to get them into bed? You know that's the vow they made, and do you really think Edward is going to crumble that easily?

I know you two have been thick as thieves lately, but I'm not sure it's going to be enough for him to give up his faith and take a roll in the hay."

"Oh, don't you worry about me and Edward. I have this under control." I give her a saucy little wink.

"Pffft, sure you do. Don't come crying to us later when you can't get him to finally give it up for you."

"Okay, ladies; let's go get sexy one more time," Rose breaks in to diffuse some of the tension.

Alice and Rose are my girls. We've been best friends since Alice and I stood up for Rose when Lauren Mallory tripped her on the playground. The rest, as they say, is history. We may fight, bicker and get frustrated with each other, but at the end of the day we are truly sisters even if we don't share blood. They were the one point I wouldn't back down on when the label insisted I do things their way. I went along with all of their ideas on how to perform my songs, how I should look and how I should act—on and off the stage—but I had to have my girls with me. Insert Alice and Rose, back-up singers extraordinaire.

I can only hope they'll forgive me tomorrow when they find out I've kept them in the dark.

"You girls go. I'll be there in a second," I tell them as I turn to watch Edward for a little bit longer.

When Edward and I first met, we definitely didn't have much love for each other. We had these preconceived notions of each other we had to overcome. Over time, though, Edward has seen a side of me that no one else has ... not even Alice or Rose. He knows this life isn't what I want, not like this. He was able to look into my soul and see the truth, the hidden wants I've kept buried deep. Over time he's become the person who knows me best, and I hope he'd be able to say the same about me. We have this connection that's almost unfathomable.

Watching him on stage is phenomenal; it lifts my spirit in ways that I've never felt before. It's mesmerizing when he caresses his guitar with his long, lean fingers and leans into the microphone. Then he opens his mouth and the purest words and the richest, sexiest voice comes pouring out. The way he owns everyone in the audience, with his words and charisma, is a gift.

As I watch him get ready to start the last song I have time for, I catch him glance over to where I'm standing. I only catch his eyes for a second before he turns back to his audience and starts singing. It's a song about love and faith and knowing when you've met the one; he only added it a month or so ago, and it has quickly become my absolute favorite.

_I see you standing here_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention_

_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

His long lashes rest against his cheeks as he slowly closes his eyes. The feeling he emits as he sings the words is palpable. Every woman in the audience wants him to be theirs alone, theirs to hold. He licks his lips, opens his eyes and continues with his gravelly words ...

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?_

I almost feel like he's singing directly to me, but he has that ability. He can make every person in the room feel as if it were just he and them, even with an audience this large. The song finishes and I know I have to get ready.

As I turn to leave, I notice a tall blond man watching me with a peculiar look on his face. "Issa Swan, I presume?" he says with a tone that seems to hold some judgment.

"Yes, I'm Issa Swan. Can I help you?"

"No, not really, just interested in seeing your show tonight. From the things I've heard, I'm hoping it isn't too sensitive for this old Baptist preacher's eyes."

"Um ..." I'm not sure how to answer his question. My show is definitely not something a preacher would like. "Maybe you should just finish off Pure Religion's show and head out early. I'm really not sure my show is something you'd enjoy." I don't want to offend him, but I really don't want to think of him out there in the audience watching when I perform either.

"I'll consider it, but I must admit I've been very curious."

I have to get ready so I leave him with a smile and rush back to my dressing room. Curious? Why would a preacher be curious about my act? Why is a Baptist preacher even at this type show? I mean, yeah, we have all types since the music is a mix of Christian rock and Pop, but our age range is mostly late teens through early twenties. Maybe he brought his teenage daughter?

"Well it's about time," Alice says while throwing my first outfit at me as I enter my dressing room. "You need to hurry. The boys will be done after this song and we only have a few minutes in between."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

I dress in a blue and gold bodysuit that looks like a one piece swimsuit, with a long, flowing sheer train trailing behind me. The wind from the stage fans will billow it out and make my hair blow wildly around my face, mussing me up for the sex hair effect. Heavy makeup with bedroom eyes and gold, strappy high heels complete the look.

I hear the boys onstage saying their final goodbyes and thanking the crowd for showing up, so I know I'll see him in a few minutes. There's just a short break between our performances, and I want him to ponder my words while I'm on stage. I want him to want me as much as I want him.

The girls leave to gather with the backup dancers since they all enter the stage before me, while I step in the hall and wait for him to come to me.

I can hear Emmett and Jasper before I see them, exuberant from the show they've just put on.

As they approach, I notice Edward's eyes scan me from head to toe.

Gotcha.

"Hey, boys, is it electric out there or what?"

"Heck yeah, that crowd is pumped." Emmett hoots while pumping his fist in the air. "Go get 'em, Pop Princess!"

I've really come to like and respect Emmett and Jasper in our time touring together and can only hope they won't be too upset with me come tomorrow. They both give me a hug and move off into their dressing rooms farther down the hall. I watch them disappear before turning around to face Edward, who's still standing there with a smirk on his face.

"So, last night of the Pop Religion Tour, huh?" he says to me as my eyes rake him from his sex hair to his gray T-shirt that's darkened with sweat and clinging to his toned chest, over his abs, straight to the wonderland I hope I'll be experiencing later tonight, onto his long, strong legs encased in black cargo pants and all the way down to his trademark unlaced Doc Marten boots that have been staples for the whole tour.

I lick my lips and see him take note of the action before stepping closer and placing my hand on his chest. "We'll have to celebrate properly later tonight at the hotel."

"Really?" Edward asks in that drop dead sexy velvet voice of his.

"Yes really, maybe a private party for two."

"I don't know, maybe?" he says with the smirk in full effect as he steps back to let me pass. I have to get to the stage and we both know it.

"Catch you soon, Cullen." I turn and sashay down the hall, with a peek over my shoulder a little way down to see him still standing there watching me with that smirk on his gorgeous face.

Score!

This is it, the last time I'll have to put on these outfits and perform these moves with these horrible people. I hate what the label has made me out to be. Aside from Rose and Alice, I hate the people they chose to perform with me. I hate that something so dear to me—my words— have been made to be something they aren't, right along with myself. I'm not this girl, the one who dances around in barely there outfits and shakes her ass all over the stage to make everything seem about sex.

I'm a simple girl from a simple life who wants to write and sing her songs. I can play music too, but do they care? No. They only want me to appear as a face and a voice to sell sex, and that's not me.

So I enter the stage for the final time, ready to give my final performance this tour and say goodbye to this persona forever.

"Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming, and I hope you enjoy the show!"

I perform like always, as every move is well choreographed, and sing my heart out to the crowd. These are my words and they're important to me. Next time I won't back down; the label will agree to my terms or I'll sign with a new one. This tour has insured that I'm more popular now than ever, and it's time to stand up for my music and my body. No more skimpy outfits or ass shaking, and no more pretending I can't play instruments.

Issa Swan will be getting a makeover or she won't be performing at all.

As I start my last song of the night, after eight outfit changes, I sweep to the right side of the stage and notice the preacher standing there. He has his arm around a woman with caramel colored hair who seems a little appalled, and he is eyeing me with something close to disgust. I shake it off and wonder why he even stuck around. I finish my song and head front and center to say my final goodbyes.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out tonight! I would like to acknowledge my two backup singers and best friends ever, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Come on, girls, take a bow. I could never have done this tour without their love and support. Thank you again, and I hope to see you once again on a future tour!"

We exit the stage amongst screams of "Encore! Encore!"

Even though it isn't at all what I want to do, I can never resist my fans so I go back out and perform one more song.

Finally, it's over and I'm able to continue to my dressing room.

The rush from being on stage is quickly replaced with the anticipation of what I intend to do tonight. It's all I can think about at the moment, just ready to change and meet up with the guys—well really just Edward.

"Bella, what do you think you were doing? You know I can't stand to be the center of attention like that!" Rose yells at me as we're walking down the hall. "I agreed to be in your act, but only as back up. I don't do front and center."

"Oh, can it, Rose. I was there with you so you weren't front and center. I'm sure more people were looking at me anyway." Alice winks at me while trying to talk Rose down. She loves being on tour and thrives on the adrenaline rush she gets from being on-stage. She doesn't understand why I hate it so much. If it were up to her we'd live on the road permanently, doing shows exactly like these five nights a week. I'm not sure how she's going to handle my change in plans.

"But, but ..."

"Rose, I wanted to publicly thank you girls for sticking by me on this difficult tour. You know I didn't want to do it this way and you stuck by me and helped me through it. Things will be changing soon, and I wanted you to know I love you both and appreciate everything you did for me and all the support you gave me."

They both rush to hug me with tears in their eyes.

"We love you too, Bella, and of course we'll always support you," cries Rose as they squeeze me in between them. If only they knew, they might not be so supportive.

Tomorrow, I promise myself, I will tell them tomorrow. It's just one day. I hope they'll forgive me.

"After-party time!" squeals Alice as she breaks the hug and ushers us into my dressing room. We all take turns showering then change into skinny jeans with cute tops and prepare to meet the guys. I make sure to put on my newly acquired lingerie—white lace with sexy little pink bows— underneath it all. I have plans for tonight and want him to enjoy the visual.

"Time to parrrrtayyy!" Emmett yells through the door while pounding on it. "Let's go, chicas. Time to celebrate a successful tour."

Rose looks to see if everyone is decent before opening the door to shut his ass up.

"Ready?" he asks when he sees us standing there.

"As I'll ever be," I tell him as we walk in the hall headed to the waiting limo. Edward steps up to walk beside me. He's changed into a sexy green button-down shirt that's fitted close to his body and left untucked, with a pair of boot cut button-fly jeans that I can't wait to see from behind because I know they will make his ass look spectacular, and of course his unlaced Docs I've come to love so much.

I can feel his hot breath on my ear as he speaks. "Not so ready to party?"

"Oh, I'm ready to party, but I was thinking of something a little more ... intimate."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely yeah."

"We'll have to see what we can do about that then."

His breath on my ear is making all kinds of things tingle and he knows what he's doing. He likes to get me worked up then fall back on his promise and not follow through. Not tonight though; no way am I taking no for an answer.

"No more than thirty minutes at this party then we sneak out, deal?"

"Deal," he breathes then stands up straighter and places his hand on my lower back to guide me to the waiting car.

The party is being held in the banquet room at Ritz-Carlton Atlanta, the final stop on our tour. Since Edward's from Georgia, the boys plan on making the trek home to see their parents tomorrow. I'm nervous about my next move, as today has changed everything for me and my future.

We all have a room reserved upstairs as one final grand gesture from the label to thank us for all the money we've made them. I'm a little nervous for tonight, but I know this is right for me, for both of us.

As the limo pulls up to drop us off, Alice grabs Jasper's hand and charges out of the car, followed quickly by Rose and Emmett. Edward and I sit there for a second before I slowly hold out my hand to him. He takes my fingers in his and we crawl from the car.

"You ready for this?" he asks while giving me his drop dead sexy smile.

"More than you'll ever know," I tell him, already feeling the tingles just his simple touch gives me.

The question is, is he ready for this? I don't know for sure, but there'll be no turning back now. For either of us. He knows what I want, and finally, I think he has every intention of giving it to me. I smile and follow him through the doors to the after-party.

We enter the room where the lights are low and intimate and party goers are already on the dance floor. The DJ notices we've arrived and makes the announcement that the guests of honor are present and it is time to get the party started. We're congratulated by several label execs for a great job on the tour and wished luck in our future endeavors.

I know there'll be nothing like this tour ever again, and starting tomorrow they will too, but for tonight I just smile and nod in all the right places. After a little placating the bosses, or maybe even ex-bosses in my case if things go really bad tomorrow, I turn to Edward and ask, "You wanna hit the dance floor?"

"I could dance a little." It's obvious we're both nervous, but the overlaying emotion is lust. It's there in every word we speak and every touch we make. The tension is crackling in the air. It always has, even when he thought the worst of me.

I remember those painful first days of the tour. From the first moment, it was clear that Edward judged me and found me distasteful. But who could blame him; it's the impression the rest of the world has of me, too. I know my first impression of him was wrong, also. Thankfully before too long we actually got to know the real people we each were and not just who we were made out to be by the label and the media. We found that even though we were different in many ways, at our cores we really held a lot of the same hopes, dreams and values.

We move to the dance floor as the DJ plays my current top ten hit "Breaking Free," a slow song I wrote about finally getting my chance at my dream and breaking free from my mother who always told me I could never have a career in music.

He wraps his arms around my lower back and I circle mine around his neck, reveling in the feel of his silky hair under my fingertips. We slowly sway side to side while looking into each other's eyes. We both know today is the day everything changes, and we both know what the next step is going to be.

Electricity pops between us as the seconds ticked by, until I can't take his intense gaze any longer. I lay my head over his heart and hear it thundering in my ear as we sway back and forth. He brings his hand up and slides it through the hair at the nape of my neck to hold me to him while lowering his head to whisper in my ear, "Bella, you're so beautiful tonight." It's a statement meant to soothe me and break some of the tension between us, but all it really serves to do is make my thighs clench.

"Are you still sure this is what you want? We can always fix it, if you've changed your mind."

His breath fans over my face as he whispers the words, words he knows are being said in vain, that this is happening and I have no intentions of stopping it, ever. He'll be the one to make that choice, if it's to be made at all.

"This is happening, Edward, unless you've changed your mind? We might've gone about things the wrong way, but this, us, it's more right than anything I've ever felt."

"It is, Bella. I feel it too. Let's see if we can make it out of here without bein' spotted." The smirk is in full effect and my stomach is filled with butterflies.

"Maybe we should break apart and go mingle with our counterparts for a few, then meet in your room?" I ask him, hoping it will only be minutes until we can be alone.

"Make it as quick as you can. Here, take my key card and I'll pick up another at the front desk, in case you get there before me."

"Okay, are you sure about this?" I have to ask him one more time. He has values that were never part of my upbringing, and though we feel very similar about many things, I don't want him to regret this later. I want this to be something he looks back on and knows was the right choice.

"Positive, Bella"—he gives me his half-smile, half-smirk—"and you sure seem to be tryin' to get out of this."

"Never, Edward. You will be mine, body and soul, tonight. Meet me in ten."

I find Alice and Rose over at the DJ making some requests and ask them how their night is going and if they are having fun. Both reply in the positive and counter my questions with their own.

"So, you and Edward looked close earlier," Alice says as she raises her eyebrow in implication.

"Yeah, just talking over the nostalgia of our last night on tour. Why don't you two go hang with Emmett and Jasper and see if you can figure something out, maybe make some future plans?"

"Is that what you did, Bella?" Rose asks me quietly.

"Nothing's set in stone, but I'm sure we'll see each other often after tonight. I know I'm definitely not ready to let him go and I love having him in my life. You girls need to decide what's more important for you ... your fears of commitment or Emmett and Jasper."

Alice smiles at me and agrees that maybe they should give it a go since I seemed to be making the effort with Edward. I hug them both and tell them to have fun and party it up and we'll catch up tomorrow as I was going to mingle.

Really, there is no more mingling to be done for me, except with Edward in private. I slowly make my way to one of the side doors and sneak out to the elevators when I am sure no one is looking.

Arriving at Edward's door I know this is a pivotal moment, the moment that will irrevocably alter my future. I don't know what exact path my life will take after tonight, but I know it will be amazing.

I just hope my friends will forgive me.

My stomach tightens and flips thinking about what I hope is going to happen.

Front and center is a huge king sized bed, covered in soothing neutral tones. It does nothing to ease my aches though. I kick off my shoes and decide to stretch out to wait for Edward's arrival; I don't know how much more I can take. No sooner than the thought is in my head, the door opens and he enters, looking as sexy as he always does. His sly smile slides over me as he approaches the bed.

"Bella, you don't know how many times I've imagined seein' you spread out on a bed waitin' for me to come take you like this."

"One last time, Edward, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Every day." I am so thankful to hear those words from his mouth.

There's no guarantee how this will turn out, and I know tomorrow will bring plenty of struggles and a whole new life for us. The change in our relationship and the new direction of my career will take their toll, but for tonight it's just the two of us and he is mine.

"Come here then."

He slides onto the bed and hovers over me, kicking his Docs off as he crawls up. "You are so sexy spread out on my bed."

His lips attack mine.

It's like an inferno is lit inside me. I grab the hair at the back of his head and pull while devouring his lips and tongue. When we can no longer breathe, our lips part and he continues down my neck to my shoulder, sliding my top aside. I reach down and begin to unbutton his shirt, needing to feel his hard chest and ripped abs. This man keeps in shape; I've taken a morning run with him several times while on this tour and it was worth every muscle ache and gasp for breath just to watch his body glide as he ran. When he'd lift his shirt to wipe away the sweat ... I would've run every day just for that glimpse of his body.

As his shirt slides off his shoulders he leans back to look me in the eye as he starts sliding my own up over my torso. I give him a slight nod and he knows I'm ready. With both our shirts out of the way, it is so much easier for our mouths and hands to roam. My blood is to the boiling point and I don't know how much more I can take.

"Edward ... I can't ... it's too much. I need more ..." I am a panting mess by now, and he slowly kisses his way down my stomach to the button of my jeans. He pops it open and looks at me from under his long lashes, slowly sliding the zipper down, kissing every inch he exposes.

"P ... please," I pant. My jeans are gone in a flash, and he lifts up to take me in wearing nothing but my skimpy lingerie.

"Bella, you look so good in that, but I bet you look even better with it off." His lips crook up into his signature smirk, making me even wetter than I already was.

I know he won't take this lightly and when this is over our lives will be changed forever. It hadn't hit home until this very moment what today really means and what we're about to do.

I reach back to unhook my bra and slide the straps down my shoulders. Almost bare before him, I lean up and push him to his back so my hands are free to roam.

"You have on too many clothes." I kiss all over his chest and abs as I reach for his button fly. With a few flicks of my fingers, I'm able to gently push his pants and briefs down to reveal his cock.

It's thick, bulging and twitching in anticipation. It's all for me. I take him in my hand; he's hard but silky as I slowly squeeze and slide my hand upward. He groans his pleasure, so I do it again.

Then I lean down and place a slow open mouth kiss on the tip.

"Bella, you're gonna to make me come if you keep doin' that."

"Is that so bad?"

"I want us both to come."

He flips us over and starts kissing my breast then suckles a nipple in his mouth, taking turns to make sure they're equally appreciated and making me arch off the bed in pleasure.

My panties are the final piece to go. After sliding them down my legs, his beautiful guitar- strumming, callused fingers slowly make their way back to where I want them most, where I ache for him. He slides one finger in while rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"You're so wet for me."

"Always you. Only ever you, Edward. Please ..."

I'm so close to coming undone, his fingers and mouth doing wicked things to my body. When he has me almost on the brink of no return, he removes his fingers and lifts up, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"I'm going to finish myself if you don't hurry ... Please, Edward ..." I'm about to implode from the tension in my stomach.

Slowly, he pushes the head in and I draw in a breath in preparation for the pain. As he pushes forward, there is a slight stinging sensation that makes me lock my legs around him.

He halts his progress, but I push him to continue.

Fully seated inside me, I feel some discomfort, but mostly I feel whole, like a huge piece of me has been returned. This is so right, no matter what tomorrow brings.

"It's okay, Edward, you can move. I need you to."

He slowly slides back only to push inside again. After a few slow thrusts, the pain subsides and is replaced with anticipation.

"Ung ... Bella ... you feel so good, I don't know ... how long I can last."

Picking up a rhythm, he begins to move in earnest. The tingles start building up my spine and my stomach begins tensing.

"Oh God, oh God ..." I am almost incoherent. "Edward, right there ..." The feeling gains intensity and I think I might die from the pressure. "I'm fixing to ... Ugh ..."

"Bellaaaa ..."

His thrusts are sloppy, but he continues until every last spasm has been milked from my body.

With a huge breath, he drops down over me and starts kissing me sweetly, with small kisses all over my face, murmuring how beautiful and sexy I looked when I came. With a sigh, I squeeze my arms around him and hold him close as he rolls us to our sides.

"That was ..." I can't even get the sentence out of my mouth before there's a knocking on the door.

"Ignore it." He begins kissing me slowly.

The knocking gets louder and more persistent.

"Edward, it may be important. Go see who it is."

Slowly, he pulls out of me and crawls off the bed, donning the robe provided by the hotel. I grab his button up and my panties and head to the bathroom to clean up. After a quick trip in there, I walk back into the room.

"What're you doin' here?" I hear Edward ask whoever is at the door.

As I get farther in the room I can hear a familiar voice responding, "We took in your show, and the second act," which is said in distaste, "and wanted to surprise you at the after party."

Where have I heard that voice? I thought, racking my brain trying to place it. "Only to find out you weren't even there, so we thought we'd come see you here. We did drive this entire way, son."

Son?

Oh. My. God.

We'd talked about his parents back when the tour first started, but that seems like a lifetime ago. I know his father is a preacher of their church and his mom is the mayor of their small Georgia town. Their convictions have contributed much to whom the boys are today and played a part in them choosing to live a chaste lifestyle.

Edward's parents are currently at his hotel door and there will be no turning them away. This is coming out tonight and we have no choice in the matter.

I make sure every possible button is fastened on his shirt and slide my skinnies up my legs all while trying to kick stray clothes beneath the bed before they're inside. Slowly, I walk to where Edward stands at the door. He catches my eye and turns to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Isabella Cullen." He reaches out for my hand and gives me an encouraging look as I step up beside him and turn to meet his parents.

Holy shit! The Baptist preacher and his caramel haired companion are Edward's parents! Just as I face them, realization strikes on their faces and his mother collapses into his father's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hello everyone.

Thanks for following our fic during the Bandward contest! We want to announce that this will be a full length fic and will post chapter 1 on Saturday 9/26 under the pen-name FyreMasen ... Just search writers and you'll find it. This is a first fic for either of us and we would love to hear your thoughts. We are the team of Lissa Masen and Fyrebyrd89 (eighty-nine on FB).

And a HUGE THANK YOU to anyone who read, voted, reviewed, and enjoyed!

We won 1st Place Public Vote ... We are speechless.


End file.
